The Beginning of Something Interesting
by Flight-of-Hawks
Summary: The four Inquisitors have yet to realizes their destiny, but what were they like before all hell broke loose? One must start from the beginning to find those answers.


div class="dev-view-deviation" style="position: relative; z-index: 5; margin-right: 342px; min-height: 200px; text-align: center;"  
>div class="journal-wrapper tt-a" style="margin: 0px auto 8px; text-align: left;" data-gmiclass="DuperbrowseFreeformCustomStream"<br>div class="journal-wrapper2"  
>div id="dev482444775" class="journal journal-green journalcontrol free-literature" style="position: relative; overflow: hidden; margin: 10px 0px 0px; visibility: visible;"<br>div id="devskin"  
>div class="negate-box-margin"<br>div class="gr-box gr-genericbox" style="margin: 0px; zoom: 1; position: relative; overflow: hidden; border: 1px solid #bdc8bc; padding: 15px 0px; background: #fffffa;"  
>div class="gr-body" style="border: 0px; overflow: hidden; word-break: break-word; zoom: 1; position: relative; background: transparent;"<br>div class="gr" style="border: 0px;"  
>div class="grf-indent"<br>div class="text" style="padding: 15px 15px 37px 33px; margin: 0px auto; line-height: 1.5em; font-size: 13px; z-index: 20; position: relative; word-wrap: break-word; overflow-wrap: break-word;"Title: The Beginning of Something Interestingbr /br /Author: Flight-of-Hawksbr /br /Game: Dragon Age Inquisitionbr /br /Rating: R for gorebr /br /Characters: M!Trevelyan, F!Adaar, F!Cadash, M!Lavellan, /br /Disclaim: Everything mentioned and written here belongs to Bioware, as well as the /_br /br /(Morning-Temple of Sacred Ashes)br /br /The morning sun shone through the colored stained glass widows of the famed Temple of Sacred Ashes, brightening the bedroom with iridescent colors -of blues, reds, and green- where a sleeping Ivan Trevelyan awoke to hear someone knocking on his wooden door. One would hardly believe that the temple, just ten-years ago, was home to dragon cultists and a high dragon, before the seven Heroes of Fereldan came in search for the Urn of Sacred Ashes. The Ashes were shown to the world, and many pilgrims and Chantry scholars flocked to the ruined temple, and brought life to the grand structure once /br /It was Ivan's chubby uncle, Brother Sil at the door, yelling in a jolly, booming voice "Wakey, wakey, Ivan!"br /br /The young man sat up, rubbing his groggy, still-waking eyes, "Alright, uncle... I'm up!" Reluctantly, Ivan pulls the red covers off himself and slowly walks to his wardrobe to dress in his robe attire. He gave a sigh as he wriggles into his robes, sliding his feet into his shoes, and puts on a fresh pair of under-garments. Ivan combs his brown, very short hair on his head, and his short beard that rims his lower jaw - covering his chin and upper lip. Ivan looks sadly into the vanity mirror with his lime green eyes, reflecting how he never wanted to serve as some Chantry Brother for the rest of his life, just because he was born the youngest in his family. br /br /Although, it wasn't that bad since he has his horse in the nearby stables - what he wouldn't give to just ride his horse all day long; to be himself again. br /br /On a brighter note, he didn't take his vows of chastity. Ivan hopes to find a nice woman to settle down with, one day, away from the privileges of nobility and live on some farm out in the grassy plains of the Free /br /Sil knocks on the door again, impatiently, "Are you just about done in there? Do you need help?"br /br /Ivan opens the door and smiles a bit, "Yes, uncle, I am ready." He has always liked his uncle when he was a child. br /br /Sil would journey to Ostwick to visit the family every once in a while, to keep good relations between them and the Chantry and Templar Order. Sil gave Ivan more attention, for he knew that the boy would ultimately have to face his set role in life just as Sil had to before him. Sil didn't want go off to live in the Chantry either, at first, having bitter, resentful arguments with his father and brother about it. But after years of being with the Chantry, he did find solace in its positive teachings. But the old man still wonders from time to time if things had been /br /Sil smiles, remarking how much Ivan looks almost exactly like his father, "You look so much like your father now, it amazes me." He chuckled while giving Ivan a chantry amulet with the Chantry's insignia, "You and my brother have inherited the good looks of our family." The young man smiled a little more, but the old Brother could see past Ivan's mask, and he knows exactly how he feels. Sil's expression became more serious, "I know more than anyone that you never wanted this - this confined life of religious contemplation. I was like you in that regard, but like we Trevelyan's always say: we must do what is expected of us in the long run, whether we like it or not." Then he paused for a few seconds to add, still holding on the resentment he had as a younger man, "And that our ancestors were probably arse-holes."br /br /This made Ivan's much better as he laughed some more from his uncle's input on their family. The young man loves his family and everything, but they can be such a pain to him /br /"Thank you, uncle, I need some levity to endure the meeting today with the Chantry and Mage leaders. We have to end this fighting, for the sake of our world and its people." Ivan started to feel sad, knowing that it may be the Chantry's fault for driving the mages to do the extremes, and giving templars too much power over them. Of course, this is what Ivan sees the whole /br /"The Maker must have his reasons for all the events that have happened in the last few years. But we'll discuss this more with them." Sil places his hand on his nephews shoulder, trying to think positive, "Now come, Ivan, we must eat breakfast. And don't worry, the conclave have hired a mercenary group, the Valo... something, to insure that there would be no conflicts once the conference commences. I heard they are Tal-Vashoth kossith, meaning the have forsook their religion for one reason or another." He then remembered, "I forgot to mention that one of the mercenaries will be escorting us to the conference. I haven't met her yet, but I heard she is the only female of the bunch. Not that it matters really, I'm just sharing that fact, since Qunari women, from what I gathered, are not allowed to fight in wars or serve their armies."br /br /Suddenly, they hear footsteps walking down the temples long alabaster hall toward the uncle and his nephew. It was Inara Adaar, one of the Valo-kas mercenaries/Vashoth: never been introduced to the teaching of the Qun. When she got to the two, Sil felt intimidated by her appearance, never has he seen a kossith before until now, but Ivan saw no reason to fear her. Inara could see this in the young humans eyes to see some worthiness in him, if he did not fear /br /Sil gains his composure to apologize to her, "I'm s-sorry, good woman, if I seem a bit frightened by your stature. I have never got the pleasure to actually meet a person such as yourself until now. You do look quite strong, seeing that your are able to carry that heavy hammer of yours." He nervously chuckled, "I am Brother Sil Trevelyan of the Chantry conclave, and this is my nephew, Ivan Trevelyan."br /br /It almost surprised Inara to hear the words "good woman" and that a human -or anyone in general- would actually be nice and polite to her. She has heard very few people calling her good or nice, most humans and other races look at her with fear and/or hate in their eyes and words. Inara actually smiled a bit and said, extending her hand to shake Ivan's hand, "I am Inara Adaar. I will be acting as your escort to the conference. The meeting won't start for awhile, but I am to act as your guard until then."br /br /The old Brother smiled warmly, "Inara. What a lovely name. Would you like to have breakfast with me and my nephew this morning? You are welcome to join us, if you wish." There was no way that Inara would turn down their kindness to /br /"Of course." Inara bowed slightly in respect, "I am feeling hungry myself."br /br /As the three walked together, Ivan got to know the female kossith better and they talked. Ivan sees the rest of the mercenaries that are scattered about the temple. The lot seemed much more intimidating and more aggressive than the lone female kossith who was with the duo. Just then, a large male kossith with big, curved horns -looking to be the leader of the aggressive band- walking toward the Chantry brothers. The leaders name was Aarvok. Inara's demeanor completely changed into a more calm, serious manner than before, looking as intimidating as her fellow mercenaries. The fierce leader gave of a low growl of approval, "You have found them, Adaar. That is good."br /br /"Yes, Aarvok." She looks back at Ivan and Sil, then back at the large kossith before her to ask him, "Permission to dine with these two for this mornings meal?"br /br /"Permission granted. Just be sure that they won't be late to the conference. The rest of us will be keeping trespassers out and guarding the Chantry leader here. Meet us when it starts."br /br /"Yes, Aarvok." She agreed with no hesitation in her voice. Her and the Chantry brothers proceed to the dining hall as planned. Inara returned to her old self and gave an explanation for what had occurred, "I'm sorry about that. You see, the Valo-kas has a fierce reputation for getting the job done for the most important people in Thedas, almost. I must show no weakness when I am amongst my own. They know me as a great fighter, as I have proven my worth to them long ago." She smiled slightly at the two, who now understand her a bit of who she is. Ivan was curious as to why a nice person such as Inara would align herself with aggressive hired-swords in the first place. He inquires this to the strong female kossith, but Inara turned to him and gave a cold look, saying "They... gave me purpose in my life when I had none. It's better than nothing at all." Inara said no more after that as they made it to the dining hall and ate their /br /But while eating, Ivan and Inara both notice the sound of rumbling coming from outside. They even saw an almost faint green glow, coming from the sky, though they thought they must have been just seeing things. Sil surmised that it will rain soon and that it is nothing much to be worried about. br /_br /br /(Meanwhile in Haven)br /br /A timid figure peers out from the surrounding brush and trees of the small village. It was the Dalish elf known as Fenwick Lavellan, of the Lavellan clan. He looks up toward the Temple of Ashes, that is where he needs to be; where he has to be, even if he is scared to do so. He was sent by the Keeper of his clan to spy on the meeting between the mage and Chantry leaders, for it also determined the fate of all elves. This makes the Keeper's First very nervous. What if he can't get in? What if he has to pay money he doesn't have? These questions and more run aimlessly in his head. He even rehearsed what his Keeper told him to say to people: that he is a mage who got left behind and is in need to join his fellow /br /Then a tall, blood-furred demon bitch walks next to him, ever twitching uncontrollably, and ever smiling a crazed smile. It was his disturbing dog companion, Slice (Fenwick didn't give her the name; she told him her name). The crazed demonic dog carried a bloody mess of a kill in her elongated muzzle, chewing the rabbit corpse like a piece of good, tough jerky, as he could hear every bone breaking in the unfortunate mammals body. Fenwick smiled at his companion back when she appeared next to him, stroking her gorgeous scarlet and black fur with gray fur on her left fore-paw and right back paw. Slice may be an unholy beast from the Void, but Fenwick looked past her violent tendencies and random unprovoked aggression, to find that all she needs is love and patience of a saint. Slice loves her master, to which, she will not kill unless told otherwise; this she knows very /br /Fenwick sighs and talks to his dog for her to listen to his dilemma, "Oh, Slice... What am I going to do. I've never really talked to a human before, and I'm afraid to mess up. And why must I do this? Why not someone more capable than me?"br /br /After eating her gruesome fill, Slice flings her now unrecognized kill into the bushes. She looks up at her master with her unending smile and says dementedly, "You are the main character in the story, masta... Scrape at their doors if you must... They will bleed and bleed *laughs a little*" Slice licks the blood off her jaws with her long, almost snake-like tongue. Fenwick should be disturbed by what his demon dogs mental words, but he had grew numb and unfazed by Slice's unstable /br /Fenwick quite disagrees with her, "No, that won't do... *takes a deep breath* We'll just have to traverse up the summit and hope for the best. I remember what the Keeper taught me, so we just have to trust her words." Fenwick puts on his dark green cloak, as he brushes his short blonde hair out of view and into the covering of the hood. He looks through his deer-skin ruck sack to make sure he has everything he needs. There's just one more thing he has to do: make sure that Slice doesn't talk to people unless told to do so. "Slice, I need you to be keep silent at all times when I interact with the humans and elves I may meet. Including the Children of the Stone as well."br /br /Slice tilted her head in playfulness, "Ruff! Ruff! But if we are discovered and they try to kill us, may I... kill them?" Her eye uncontrollably twitches at the thoughts of causing much malice upon the people that'll try to kill the two, hearing their painful screams, begging for their lives to /br /"I don't know if it'll come to that, but..." Fenwick frowns at the possibility. He has never needed to kill anyone to achieve a goal, and he doesn't want his companion to go on a killing spree to destroy the knowledge they needed to learn and write down; however he knows he cannot change Slice completely at all. Whatever damage was done to her in her past, it will stay with her forever. And he is willing to bear the burden that was brought onto him by having a demon dog beside him for an eternity, "Yes... only if we have no other choice. I don't want it to come to that." He points out the obvious about Slices... unnatural appearance for a dog like her that he mostly overlooks, "Maybe it is not a good idea for you to come with me to the Chantry; since you are most obviously a demon dog that talks. It would be a good idea for you to get within me to be safe. But do NOT show yourself, even if there is a strong holy atmosphere in the temple."br /br /Slice tilts her head again and nods as she chews maliciously on a piece of wood from the tree next to her, "Yes, masta..." With her own sheer will, she morphs into a wisp and enters Fenwick's body. Fenwick knelt down to take in the extra presence inside his very being. When he got up, he leaned against a tree and mimicked Slice's trademark smile before returning to himself. He took some short breaths and headed toward the Temple of Ashes with a red glint of light shone from his hazel /br /He didn't tread that far from the forest when he cross paths with a young dwarf woman named Tanya Cadash. They bumped into each other and the dwarf snapped at him, "Hey watch it, elf!" The normally upbeat dwarf was walking away in defeat that she could not get in the temple, for there was two Valo-kas mercenaries guarding the entrance. But then, Tanya caught whiff of the scent of lyrium coming from Fenwick's belt that carried his vials of potions. She placed her little finger close to her mouth and smirked, hatching a good plan. Tanya chuckles and whispers to how brilliant plan is, "If I could use the elf mage, then I could get him and I can get in no problem." Tanya turns around and catches up with Fenwick and tugs at his clothes to get his attention, "Hey, buddy, sorry for how I acted back there, I was in a bad mood is all." She couldn't resist to notice how handsome Fenwick was to her, with his short blonde hair, how his face was finely shaped, and how enticing his ass was to her. She's always had a thing for tall /br /"It is alright, Child of the Stone." The elf smiled politely at her and asks, "You wouldn't have happened to have come from the Temple of Ashes up a head, did you? I need entrance for the conference taking place."br /br /Fenwick felt a jolt of surprise when he hears Slice's voice inside of his head, "That girl is just using you... I want to kill her..."br /br /"No, Slice!" Fenwick said out loud, catching Tanya by surprise. He frowned and apologizes to her, "I'm so sorry about that outburst..."br /br /Tanya wasn't much fazed, but it did scare her some. She figures that she is talking to some elf who isn't quite there in the head, "Ah, it's alright. We all can be a bit nuts at times, especially now these days with the mages and templars going at each other. My name is Tanya, Tanya Cadash, at your service." The two shake their hands as Fenwick introduces himself to her. Whether Tanya was using him or not, he has to find a way to get into the /br /"Fenwick Lavellan, Keeper's First of the Lavellan clan. I need to know who the meeting will effect not only my clan, but for all the elves of Thedas."br /br /Tanya smiled and blushes at how cute the elf's name was, "Cute name. You're a spy too, like me. And yeah, I tried to get into the temple, but there are two asshole kossith grunts who won't let me in. Only mages or Chantry personnel are allowed. But..." Tanya moves Fenwick's cloak aside to reveal his lyrium potions, "since you are a mage, you and I can help each other out. You see, I am a lyrium smuggler, me and my family make a ton of profit from the ore. My sources told me that the Chantry people have lyrium stored away in the place, and I need a way in. I believe you can get me in, how bout' it, partner?" She extends her hand to make the deal, "I'll even give ya a small share of the cut." Tanya winks and smirks at the /br /Fenwick answered her, humbly denying her money, "I have not much interest in money, but I will help you. Since your business doesn't directly effect my clan." He shakes her hand. As they did, they hear rumbling coming from the cloudy sky above them. The two look up and see a faint green glow. Slice sees the glow perfectly, making Fenwick mumble, "They're scraping at the door... They're scraping at the door...!"br /br /"Hmm. We're gonna have to be sure that you won't talk to yourself when we get there. And from the sound of the thunder, it's gonna rain soon... I hate the rain." Rain and thunder were the only things Tanya hated about the surface, everything else she doesn't mind at /br /Fenwick realized what he said and apologizes again,br /br /Tanya then notices Fenwick's Dalish facial tattoo's would give them away, but she has the perfect solution for that, "Say, Fen, we're gonna have to do something about your tattoo's, I don't think mages have those kind of markings on your face. *smiles* But I have something to conceal it." The modest dwarf pulls out her makeup and material ingredients from her rucksack and presents them to the elf, "Lucky for you, I know how to male people look pretty! Now sit your cute ass down and let me work my own 'magic'."br /br /She started by grinding white chalk in a mortar, crushing it into a white powder with a passel. She then added some water, lyrium powder to give a more flesh color, and finally added something else that turned the strange mixture into a paste-like substance. Tanya licked her thumb, dipping it into the concoction, and finally, carefully rubbing the tattoo's with the stuff until the markings were gone, but only for a limited amount of time until the substance is washed /br /Feeling proud of her work, Tanya gave Fenwick a mirror to see the transformation, "Can I mix or what? Now you look like an elf from the city, with the exception of those clothes of yours."br /br /The Dalish was beside himself, he admits that the illusion works, "You can mix a mighty substance, I admit. I believe this can work. I even rehearsed what to say to the people of the Chantry; that I am a mage who got separated from my group. So they will have to let in a lost mage if that was the case." Fenwick smiled as he got up and helped Tanya /br /"That's a good one, kid! Just remember that story and we'll be fine. Those bastards will have to let us in now. Let's go!" Tanya holds onto Fenwick's hand as they make haste through the village and to the Temple of Ashes, where all their lives will change forever in an ominous green flash./div  
>div class="text" style="padding: 15px 15px 37px 33px; margin: 0px auto; line-height: 1.5em; font-size: 13px; z-index: 20; position: relative; word-wrap: break-word; overflow-wrap: break-word;"_div  
>div class="text" style="padding: 15px 15px 37px 33px; margin: 0px auto; line-height: 1.5em; font-size: 13px; z-index: 20; position: relative; word-wrap: break-word; overflow-wrap: break-word; text-align: center;"span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: normal; background-color: #dae5d6;"Author's Note: This is just something I wanted to write, with what information I've gathered with how the game starts. I will tell you all that I don't know what all is going to happen, nor what most of the beginning characters will be, so I used my imagination to fill in the pieces until the game comes out. But I will be span class="hiliteStyle"writingspan fics for Inquisition when it comes out and when I have time to write. /spanspan style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: normal; background-color: #dae5d6;"Let me know what you all think. This is more for to grasp a concept for my characters. /spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: normal; background-color: #dae5d6;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: normal; background-color: #dae5d6;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: normal; background-color: #dae5d6;"Note: I need to add this crucial topic concerning my Characters, Fenwick and Slice the demon dog. Yes, Fenwick has a demon as a companion. Slice would be the demon of Madness, if they exist. Fenwick found Slice as a boy and when Slice was a puppy, born from a possessed mortal dog. Fenwick took care of the demon ever since, because it was in pain. Yes, Fenwick is foolish for keeping the demon spawn of the Dread wolf himself. But he knows this well, and makes sure that Slice doesn't hurt anybody, even if it hurts Fenwick himself in the process. Slice doesn't really want to save the world or really help people; she's just there for Fenwick's sake and to give him power when he needs it. Fenwick managed to retain his sanity to not become an abomination (though Slice has no intention to turn her master into an abomination at all). Fenwick does suffer from having Slice, because this put a strain on his relationship with his clan and his Keeper, but they still accept him and know him well enough to keep Slice in control, though some of his clan members mostly doubt this and want the demon dead, but they can't kill her or she will curse them forever. Also, when Slice says, "They're scraping at the door." I was referencing Nicolas Cage from that bad Ghost Rider 2, sequel to the first Ghost Rider. So yeah, I gave the crazy outbursts of Nicolas Cage to Slice./span/div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div class="dev-view-about" style="position: relative; z-index: 1; margin-right: 342px; min-height: 360px; padding-top: 10px; padding-bottom: 1px;" div 


End file.
